Young Love: Bowser Jr x Pom Pom
by Woody K
Summary: After the moon incident, Mario abandoned the Mushroom Kingdom in a rage and never came back. Peach decided to put an end to Bowser's tyranny once and for all by killing him since he was responsible for causing Mario to hate her because of how she attacked him. However, Pom Pom's last second confessions of her feelings for Bowser Jr. interrupt everything. Request from ultimateCCC.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since the moon incident, it was no secret that Mario and Peach were on unbelievably horrible terms. After the blonde almost left the red plumber stranded on the moon, she acted abhorrently cruel towards Mario, making him let his pain, anger and sadness consume him as a result.

The fact that Peach told him things that made him feel worthless and useless caused Mario's heartbreak to evolve into insane hatred and prompted his rash decision to leave the Mushroom Kingdom forever. Everyone tried to persuade him to reconsider, but he wouldn't budge. He became such a cantankerous hothead as he continued to shoot down their attempts to patch things up between him and the woman he thought cared about him.

Mario put his foot down by violently screaming death threats to those that pestered him any further and that he hates the Mushroom Kingdom and everyone in it. He even gave Peach the nastiest outburst of all by saying that she should never be anyone's friend. This devastated everyone and so they instead sent him going away presents and cakes, but he indignantly threw them all away, thinking that Peach laced them with poison, rigged all the farewell gifts with explosives and set up traps meant to kill him.

Once his house was empty, he claimed everyone would make a speedy recovery and drove his ship to a spacious beach house on Bubblaine, where he spent his days doing nothing but relaxing 24 hours a day, ensuring no one would push him away, steal his stuff or be mean to him ever again. It even had a ten minute walk to a bakery, so Mario could always go there if he needed cake.

He lived a very happy and comfortable retirement, finally free to do whatever the heck he wanted. Mario had even invited Pauline and some other residents of New Donk City to a little retirement party in his new home.

* * *

Back at the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach had locked herself in her bedroom, the shades were drawn, so the room was dark. She was incredibly miserable and catatonic after Mario was ten times nastier as he harshly cut ties with her. He did so with the anger of a trillion Bowsers, maybe even a quadrillion.

How Mario went so far as to actually declare Peach sentenced to the enemy zone, call her ugly and even wish death on her made Peach contemplate suicide a few times, everyone else thought about killing themselves too. She broke his heart, so he retaliated by breaking her spirit so brutally that even Bowser giving up kidnapping her forever couldn't convince the despondent blonde that things would get better eventually.

Since then, Peach isolated herself, laying in bed all day as she spent her days tearfully reminiscing through news articles and videos about the day their relationship came to a violent end. After she stole Mario's ship and tried to go home without him, the days that followed were plagued by angry exchanges, public acts of violence and even attempts of defamation and murder. The princess even relived the last cringeworthy words he said to her before his permanent departure.

* * *

After Mario packed up, he screamed, "Goodbye, Peach! Goodbye forever, you ungrateful twerp!"

"For the last time, it was not my fault!"

Mario yelled with fiery eyes and red skin, "My God! I can't stand any more of this! First, you spurn me for yourself and then you try to abandon me! You chew people up and then you spit them out again...I loved you...do you hear me? I loved you! And what did it get me? Yeah, I'll tell you: a big nothing. You're like a sponge. You take, take, take and drain others of their love and emotion. Yeah, well, I've had enough! You could just done it all to Bowser alone and spare me the anger, BUT NOOOOOOOOO, YOU JUST HAD TO LEAVE ME TO DIE AND SAY MEAN THINGS TO ME EVER SINCE THE RIDE HOME, REFUSING TO ACKNOWLEDGE THE CRAP I WENT THROUGH ON MY LATEST ADVENTURE OR EVEN THE TIMES THAT I ALMOST DIED! WELL GUESS WHAT?! I HATE YOU TOO, YOU INSENSITIVE AND MISANTHROPIC ZEROINE! YOU WILL NEVER SEE ME AGAIN, LITTLE MISS UNSYMPATHETIC MONSTER!"

"Mario, will you pleas-"

"SHUT UP, BRAT! I KNOW! HAVING FEELINGS FOR A NASTY HEARTBREAKER LIKE YOU WAS A HUGE MISTAKE! I THOUGHT YOU CARED ABOUT ME, BUT I AM NOT BLIND ANYMORE, SO FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO ABUSE AND EVENTUALLY BETRAY BY 2049, YOU EVIL VILLAINESS AND UGLY HAG! CLEARLY, YOU WILL FORGET THAT I EXISTED IN NANOSECONDS!"

"I am tryi-"

"TRYING TO WHAT?! RUIN MY LIFE MORE?! NOT GONNA HAPPEN! DO THE WORLD A FAVOR AND KILL YOURSELF! LUIGI, DAISY, ROSALINA, TOAD, TOADETTE, TOADSWORTH, YOSHI, BIRDO, CAPPY, TIARA, THEY ARE ALL BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU! YOU DO NOT DESERVE ANYONE'S FRIENDSHIP!"

"But-"

"NO! GET OUT OF MY LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFE!"

He pushed Peach away for the final time with such brute force that caused her to fly a few feet backwards and fall on her butt, his last words before leaving forever were, "LOOKING AT SIMON AND RICHTER'S REVEAL TRAILER, I WISH DEATH TOOK YOUR SOUL INSTEAD OF LUIGI'S! OH WAIT, YOU HAVE NO SOUL! GOODBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE!"

Mario then drove the Odyssey out of the Mushroom Kingdom as fast as he could, determined to be far away from his pain as possible. The very end of his outburst was what crushed the princess, him wanting her dead, saying she has no soul and even telling her to kill herself was what broke her spirit.

* * *

Toadsworth knocked on her door, "Princess? Would you like some food or water?"

"No thank you."

"Can I come in?"

"Please don't. I need to be alone *sniff* right now."

Understanding, Toadsworth left while Peach kept looking at how things went horribly wrong, how she caused Mario to become a laughing stock on the internet while insisting on making things worse, how Mario treated everyone's attempts to make him feel better like they only fueled the fire and how she only wished she could explain to him that neither Mario nor herself were completely at fault and take back everything that she did to hurt him.

Not only Peach was crestfallen by Mario's emotionally brutal goodbye, Luigi, Daisy, Rosalina, Toad, Toadette, Toadsworth, Yoshi, Birdo, Cappy, Tiara, everyone was all heartbroken by how Mario roared his hatred of everyone and everything in the Mushroom Kingdom before leaving them for dead and even going out of his way to ensure no one ever contacted him again.

The whole Mushroom Kingdom became filled with clouds, gloom and rain ever since. People were filled with fear and despair, some even too scared for their lives to set foot outside their homes. They all knew Mario would refuse to help anyone ever again, so they didn't know who to turn to.

The princess sniffled, "If only things were different, they would have been if...if..."

She flashed back to the incident and realized, "...if Bowser hadn't butted into our business that day and wildly derailed what would have been a very happy ending! Good lord, Bowser drove me to be rude towards Mario! He made refuse to appreciate Mario and turn against him! He turned Mario against me!"

Peach felt her blood boil and her skin turned red as she growled, "Bowser! That BASTARD! This is all his fault! If only he didn't barge in when he did, he ruined my life and everyone else's lives! Things will never be same because of him! I'm gonna do what I should have done a long time ago!"

She rushed to all of her friends, Luigi, Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Birdo, Wario, Waluigi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Rosalina, Cappy, Tiara and many other allies to start a revolutionary rebellion against Bowser, she said to them all, "We're going to avenge the shame he caused us all! We're gonna stand up to him and make him feel the pain he put Mario and I through! Bowser ruined our lives, so we're going to take his as punishment for turning Mario against those he cared about and making everything irreparably messy! It's time to finally kill Bowser once and for all!"

Everyone was so furious with what Bowser did to them on the moon that they all cheered when Peach announced plans to murderously destroy him, they all gathered pitchforks, torches and even guns and knives. DK and Diddy even recruited the rest of the Kongs while Wario enlisted his friends in Diamond City. The whole army marched to Bowser's Castle, planning to finally give him what he truly deserved, which was a slow and painful death with lots of blood.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Bowser's Castle, Pom Pom was weeping over the loss of Boom Boom at his grave, the burly arm-flailer perished at the hands of the Broodals, who took his life because Bowser stole their money as a way of getting a refund for the failed wedding, the dangerously bloodthirsty rabbits have been trying to reclaim their wares ever since, but would sometimes claim the lives of some of Bowser's minions as payment, including Goombas, Koopas, Shy Guys, Lakitus, Spinies, Buzzy Beetles, Hammer Bros., Wigglers and others.

The dead minions had their organs harvested and sold on the black market by the criminal lagomorphs as a way for compensating for Bowser's refund, Boom Boom's organs were sold as well. As the shuriken thrower mourned, Bowser Jr. was one of the few to actually comfort her when she needed it, which in turn may have caused Pom Pom to have feelings for him, in addition to other times that he saved her skin, despite how young he was. Wendy would also console Pom Pom.

* * *

Once at Bowser's Castle, Peach banged on the door, Bowser was looking and sounding apathetic as he answered, "What's the matter now, Peach? Haven't I suffered enough or have you changed your mind and decided that you're here to marry me for real this time?"

The blonde screeched, "NO! You're what's the matter! Mario hates me and it's ALL YOUR FAULT! Because of you, I viciously attacked his emotions and I refused to regret hurting his feelings until it was too late! I acted like a bitch to him and now I'll never see him again! You are responsible for this, you are a complete waste of space, you are a life destroyer that has a personality that rivals spore mold! On the evolutionary chart, you rank someplace between head cheese and toaster ovens! You're a cruise to nowhere! A null! A void! A ZERO!"

"Just what are you trying to say?"

"ARRRRGH! I DON'T LIKE YOU! READ MY LIPS: I! DON'T! LIKE! YOU!"

"Will you just go away already? I'm in no mood to kidnap you anymore if makes you happy."

"The only thing that will make me happy at this point is your head on my wall!"

Luigi said, "My brother no longer sides with us because of what you did! Mario has become a lazy slacker who uncaringly ignores everyone's needs and I can't take it anymore! Even I wasn't spared from Mario's heartbreak induced rage, even I'm never allowed to be in touch with him ever again!"

Soon, everyone shared their disdain of Bowser, who reluctantly let them in to fight them all. However, just when the teams were ready to charge, Peach had a little surprise, she held Junior hostage when no one was looking and held a knife to his neck, saying, "If father won't play nice, maybe son will."

This made Bowser panic, "Let go of my son! Don't kill him!"

Daisy warned him, "Only if you promise to stop kidnapping Peach forever and apologize to Mario for causing a huge rift between them!"

Peach shrieked, "I'm serious! That is an order! Either you obey it or Junior gets it!"

Just as the battle was about to get underway, Pom Pom rushed in yelling, "STOP!"

Pom Pom said with an announcement of her love at first sight, openly shameless of her love with Bowser Jr., "Please, don't hurt him! I love him!"

Everyone was surprised and a little weirded out, Peach asked, "Isn't he a little young?"

"I don't know, I don't care, there's no concept of age in the Mario canon, he could be 18 for all we know."

Bowser Jr. was surprised as well, "You love me?"

"Yes. After all every time you helped me out of a pinch! Peach, put him down, there's something I need to explain to everyone."

Peach reluctantly released him, Pom Pom advised, "You all might want to get lawn chair or something to sit on, this story could take a while."


	2. Chapter 2

The first backstory begins...

* * *

Pom Pom saw nothing but darkness, even with her eyes, soon it was revealed that she had a burlap sack over her head, but she was still unconscious and tied to a chair. A syringe next to the chair indicated that she was drugged after she was kidnapped. When she woke up, she observed her surroundings and noticed she was in the Rabbit Ridge Tower, having been kidnapped by the Broodals themselves.

Topper, the leader, appeared with pissed off expression and asked, "Where's our money?!"

Pom Pom was confused, "What are you talking about? I don't even know who you are."

Hariet stepped in and said, "But you know Bowser, right?"

"Yes."

Rango said, "He violated our no refunds policy and stole a good portion of our money. He didn't understand that all sales are final, hyuk."

Spewart added, "Which is why we are gonna make him pay us back one way or another, either with money or deaths."

Pom Pom argued, "Well, I don't have money, you dumb bunnies are wasting your time with me."

Topper shouted, "DON'T CALL US BUNNIES!"

Hariet implied, "We're hares, there's a difference."

Pom Pom said, "You still can't make me pay up."

The rabbit in green said, "Perhaps your friend will cough up some dough."

"My friend?"

Topper turned on a light, revealing Boom Boom, tied up in a chair, horrifying Pom Pom, "Oh god, no! Please not him, anyone but him!"

Rango taunted, "No dice, he'll make a fine turtle skin rug."

Spewart mocked, "Don't pity this fool."

Topper threatened, "Last chance, give us da moolah or we'll dat guy's going bye bye."

Pom Pom whimpered, "Please don't."

Boom Boom consoled her, "It's ok, Pom Pom, don't worry abou-"

A hole was drilled in head, Boom Boom was shot and killed, devastating and infuriating Pom Pom, "YOU MONSTERS! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU ALL!"

She flailed around in her chair so much that narrowly avoided every bullet aimed at her, soon the gun was out of ammo, but before they could reload, a figure burst into the room, it was the Junior Clown Car and inside was Bowser Jr., who read the ransom note the Broodals left behind and went to save her himself, surprising Pom Pom, "Junior?"

Bowser Jr. ordered them, "Let her go."

Topper laughed, "Kid, dis isn't worth your time. Why don't ya run along before you get hurt?"

In response, he punched all four of them in a big sucker punch. This angered the rabbits and provoked them to fight back, Junior used shot out a cannonball to plug Spewart's poison spewing mouth and make him choke to death, he grabbed one of Rango's saw bladed hats and sliced him in half, he threw Hariet's bombs back at her to blow her head off and finally used the Junior Clown Car's boxing gloves to choke Topper until he could no longer breathe.

With the Broodals dead, Bowser Jr. untied Pom Pom, who rushed to Boom Boom's corpse and wept over her loss. Bowser Jr. comforted her, "I'm so sorry."

Pom Pom hugged him tightly, sobbing into his neck. Once she stopped crying, they took Boom Boom's dead body and carried back to the airship Junior drove to the Dark Side in order to save her. When they got back, they had the Koopalings and several dozen other minions dig hid grave and they played "Amazing Grace" as his casket slowly descended into the hole.

* * *

A lot of people were particularly saddened by the story, Peach, Daisy, Luigi and all the Koopalings sobbed hysterically. Peach said, "My god, I had no idea. I'm sorry."

Daisy sniffed, "I knew those rabbits were crazy, but they seem like total psychopaths. I am glad I never saw them."

Bowser Jr. said, "You should also be sorry for Boom Boom, may he be forever in our hearts."

Lemmy bawled while hugging Iggy, Morton blubbered, "MORTON SO SAD FOR POM POM."

Pom Pom said, "Thanks."

Bowser sarcastically blabbed, "Boo hoo, is this story going anywhere?"


	3. Chapter 3

Backstory 2

* * *

A Goomba horde began to slowly stride towards Pom Pom in her quarters for some reason. They kept their eyes locked on hers. She felt their stares freeze her, paralyzing her as she tried to decide if this was real or a dream as she tried to figure out why they were angry enough to want to assault her. They were only a few yards from her when she saw their open maws, filled with jagged teeth, its tongue, something between human and canine, dripping with slather. Without thinking, she screamed, willed her legs to move, and turned to run. The last she saw as she turned her head was at least two or three dozen Goombas, ready for the chase, she shrieked, "What did I do?!"

They didn't answer. Panic, the raw panic of a hunted animal gripped her, driving her faster. She tasted a bitter tang in her mouth as her body flooded with adrenaline, long-dormant reflexes kicking in to save her from an impossible threat. Behind her, she could hear the hard padding of their feet on the castle floor, heavy panting of a predator after its prey.

Pom Pom kept running as she imagined hot, wet breath on the back of her legs, of the monsters hungry for her. She could hardly breathe, the terror gripping her lungs, muscles aching as she pushed herself harder than she ever had before. The creatures was right behind her, so close, she could feel their breaths, then she ducked into a closet with the Goombas still going in the wrong way, she was safe.

Peeking her head out, the monsters were gone. She checked every direction, and saw nothing. Her ears were deafened by her pulse, the blood pounding in her heart, her chest, her head, but there was no sign of the Goombas. The nightmare was over, the Goombas were gone, if it had ever been real. She bent over and held her knees, trying to breathe again now that she was back in the realm of sanity, of hard certain reality. Inside of her little room of darkness, she was safe.

She only screamed when the Goombas barged in, grabbed her by the ankle, and dragged her back out. Pom Pom screamed her lungs raw, her throat hoarse, and the monsters kept dragging her. She kicked and struggled, digging and breaking her nails in the floor, fighting with every ounce of strength to free herself, and get back to safety, and the sanity that it represented. The Goomba horde ignored all of it, steadily drawing her further into God knows where they were going. She was bring dragged from the safety of her world into the danger of theirs.

After a while, she stopped screaming, her cries reduced to terrified moans, and finally whimpers. The protection of the closet was a distant memory, long since gone from her vision and the thought of safety quickly fading from her heart. Only once, her limbs grew weak and her struggles withered to nothing did the beasts stop, and let go of her ankle. She managed to get her knees under her, but her legs were too weak to let her more than crawl. Not that she would be allowed to. They began to trample all over her, stepping on her and kicking her to point where she had a few bruises.

Suddenly, a miracle, Bowser Jr. came to her rescue again. He used the Junior clown car to blast them away with cannonballs, run over them with its built in wheels and scare them all away by throwing exploding Mechakoopas at them, those who were stubborn enough to not go anywhere, Junior simply squished them by hopping on them, one by one. He asked, "Are you ok?"

Pom Pom got and panted, "Yes. Thanks again for your help."

Her pussy immediately starts to tingle as she smirked devilishly at him, she took her shell and his, she stared in awe as he strokes himself, saying, "You're a big boy, aren't you?"

"You sure about this?"

"It's the least I can do for helping me out."

Without realizing it, her hand snaked it's way to her cunt and she started to rub herself. She must have moaned, because he opened his eyes and looked right at her. Neither of them stop, they just stared at each other while getting off. Finally, he spoke, "Come over here."

Junior pointed to the ground in front of him. Unable to break the trance she seem to be in, she approached and was now standing before him, his naked, erect cock pointing right at her. He silently took her hand and put it on his cock. It was warm, soft and hard all at once. She moaned as she felt his cock twitch and started stroking him, lost in the moment.

He kissed her neck, down to your collarbone, all the way down to her chest for a moment, then kissed his way back up, her vagina was acutely aware of the wind, now that it was wet. Junior grabbed her face and kissed her passionately for several minutes before putting his hands on her shoulder and pushing Pom Pom to her knees. His cock was right there, staring her in the face, she licked the tip, then opened her mouth to take him inside. He grabbed the back of her head and started to force himself a little deeper into her mouth with each thrust, moaning, "Hmmm, fuck, you're hot."

Pom Pom felt one of his firm hands rub along the back of her thigh and across your ass, making her moan as he slipped a finger into her pussy from behind, restating, "God, you're so hot...and wet."

He had her left her hips a little, causing her to gag on the cock in her mouth as she now felt his hands spread her ass, then she noticed him get behind her as she felt his cockhead rub up and down along your pussy. Before she could say or do anything else, he pushed all the way inside with one strong push. She moaned uncontrollably, as he delivered a few quick thrusts, then she felt his cock swell and twitch as spurt after spurt of hot cum go in her vulva. He pulls his cock unceremoniously from her lips, she said, "Thanks, that was great!"

Before she could recover, Junior moved back in front of her, grabbed her face, and shoved his cock down her throat, saying, "Almost done."

"Looks like you were just getting here warmed up for me. Take your time, I'm in no rush."

He pushed back in her mouth, slowly, all the way. She moaned and her eyes rolled back into her head as he fucked her right in the middle of a castle hallway. Eventually, he sat and then lied on his back without dislodging from her mouth. Her face bounced up and down, sucking him and moaning as the cock filled her. Her moan was quickly stifled as Junior advised her to relax and feel him in her mouth. After a moment, she finally felt his cum shoot inside her, cum spurted down her throat.

He kissed Pom Pom on the cheek and left, leaving her visibly dazed and wondering, "Would Boom Boom allow this, he's dead, but he would want me to move on with my life...I think Jr. might be the one for me, he might be a little young, but pretty cute..."


	4. Chapter 4

Backstory 3.

* * *

The day after the Goomba chase, Pom Pom now suffered what seemed to be a chase from horde of Bullies, resembling the ones from 3D World instead of 64. She still didn't was triggering enemies to chase her and possibly harm her, many of Bowser's minions have reported the same type of behavior from various types of enemies, but none of them could crack the code. The Bullies chasing her is what forced her to make a break for it. They knew she headed for the protection of her quarter, and they was determined not to let her slip though their fingers (they don't have fingers, but you get the idea). She relied on lightness of foot to escape, but she wasn't able to escape them.

Suppressing a fretful sob, Pom Pom hid in the ladies bathroom and curled up in a stall, cursing her foolishness in leaving the safety of her room. A horde of Bullies hunted her, and she couldn't figure out why. Pom Pom painfully held her breath, waiting until their heavy footsteps wandered away and took her chance. Without looking, she ran into the open and back to safety. She immediately heard them behind her and knew they were right on her heels.

For what seemed like forever, Pom Pom evaded them, at times crying out with fear after dodging their large, sharp horns and avoiding their pushing, like how a bully pushes people. Despite their exertion, they often laughed, and the confident sounds filled her with a terrible dread. In the distance, she could her room, agonizingly out of reach, so she surged forward with all the strength she had left.

All of a sudden, she was pushed from behind by a Bully. An immovable weight held her down from another Bully, they surrounded her in a giant circle intending to impale her. Pom Pom shed a tear and hoped for someone to save her right now.

That's when, Jr. once again stepped in to save her. He had the Junior Clown Car ram into the Bullies to make them fall in nearby lava and make them melt to death, others were rammed into clear piped to compress them into a cylindrical shape and crumpled up, then thrown away. Pom Pom said, "Thank you again."

"No problem."

Jr. pulled her into a kiss and deepened the kiss. Pom Pom could feel his tongue in her mouth, hot and soft, as it intertwined with hers. She moaned a little as they kissed, and realized that she was now clasping his neck, pushing herself closer to him, desperate to be closer to his skin. Pom Pom couldn't remember a time when she had felt quite this aroused, she felt as if her entire body was pulsing with her heartbeat, and her breath was coming in ragged gasps as he stopped kissing her quite so tenderly, and started to make grunting noises of want. She could feel Jr. pressing into her, and the very notion of his wanting her aroused her even more. Pom Pom moaned a little louder, letting him know she wanted him.

He shifted up onto his elbows, letting some of the warmed air between them escape. She felt him fumbling with something between them, and there was an electric sensation as he brushed against the warm core of Pom Pom, who gasped and arched her back as he did this, and she saw a steely glint in his eye as he smiled. This was certainly a different side to him, that she'd never before seen, and it excited her. Pom Pom gasped again as a sudden coldness came in through her, their shells were removed, she pushed herself up onto her elbows, but he kissed her again, looking into her eyes earnestly before and after, saying, "Trust me, I won't hurt you."

Jr. continued to kiss her as he pushed her slowly back down. He slipped his hand between them both again, and she something hard and warm. A jolt of electricity flowed through her as she realized that he intended to take her, right here, right now. He looked once more into her eyes, making sure that she was OK with this, and when she smiled, he pushed forward ever so slightly, parting her, entering her ever so slowly. Pom Pom could feel her muscles stretching around him, and she moaned, able to feel every inch of his smooth, warm hardness as he moved up inside of her. He moved his hot mouth over hers, breathing into her mouth.

They heard no sound of anything else but their own sounds, their gasps and their moans. She moved against him, allowing him more access to her. As she pulled him further into her, she could hear his breathing accelerate. They started to move in a slow rhythm, every push in eliciting a soft grunt from him, and every pull out, a small sigh from her. Jr. fit her so well, and they slid together, causing an electric sensation over their entire bodies. He was grunting by now, his eyes closed, and visibly shaking as he tried to hold himself back. Pom Pom gripped onto his neck harder, whispering in his ear to let himself go, how much she wanted him to, how good it felt to have him inside her. He moved one of his hands down between them, presumably to try to rub her clit to give her greater pleasure.

Pom Pom could feel her muscles start to tremble, a light vibration from within that she'd never felt with a man inside her before, except for Boom Boom. She started to gasp, not quite sure what was happening to her, but aware that pleasure must lie on the other end of it, and wanting to communicate with him not to stop what he was doing. She had no words to tell him, only a series of moans, and gasps, using her fingers to dig into his shoulders. He started to speed up, frenzied.

With a sort of inevitable slowness, a surge of heat started to overcome her, spreading from the source of the trembling and through her entire being. She lost her breath and became completely incoherent as pure pleasure overcame her and all of her muscles clenched her into him, bending her around him. Pom Pom had no idea if she made any sort of noise at all, or if she was ridiculously loud, as all she could concentrate on was the sensation of her muscles contracting around him, she thought the inner trembling must have pushed Jr. over the edge because he suddenly came, seeming to take him by surprise as his face contorted and he growled loudly. His body went completely stiff as he pushed into me a couple more times, and then relaxed, collapsing on top of me, and panting loudly.


	5. Chapter 5

Backstory 4

* * *

To be on the safe side and because his feelings were beginning to get to him, Jr. agreed to let Pom Pom hide in his Junior Clown Car for the rest of the day. When hordes came after her, he fended them all off with the Clown Car's various functions, like cannonballs and Mechakoopas. He even used the glass dome to ensure no one breaks in. As they got comfy, the sight of Pom Pom beginning to play with Jr.'s dick started to harden his erection, he said, "Fuck me."

"I want to, baby. So bad. Please, let me do just that. I want you to fuck my mouth."

The request to fuck her mouth had him rock hard. Jr. could almost feel precum start to leak out of him, he was a little anxious, but he had always heard that girls bigger than him give amazing blowjobs and now he would know for sure. His cock was somewhat hard as they shed their shells, briefly opening the glass dome to throw them out and make some room for themselves in the slightly cramped vehicle.

She got into a relaxed position, lying on her back, saying, "Go it for, kid."

She kissed his cheek and rested her hand on his lap as he thought long and hard on what to do first. While she waited for Jr. to make his first move, she was playing with her tits as he settled on top of her, their stomachs rubbed against each other. They started to make out, Pom Pom started to stroke his cock as Jr. felt her tongue push through his lips and their tongues danced together. Jr. bit her neck and she moaned, whispering under her breath, "I want to gag on your cock. Gag until my eyes water and my throat feels like I might throw up."

They stopped making out so Pom Pom could pull out his cock and stroke it, she chuckled a little and she commented, "It's so thick for your age."

"Thanks."

Pom Pom spit on her hand and stroked the sex organ to get him harder. Jr.'s breath became deeper as she stroked him and he kissed her neck again and started to play with her nipples. He went down to her chest and pulled out her tit so he could lightly nibble it, which caused her to moan deeply as she pulled his head away and said, "I'm here to play with you, not the other way around."

She and Jr. adjusted their seats, Pom Pom spat on his cock again and started to suck on the head, he gasped as she took his girth, making him breathe through gritted teeth, "Fuck."

Pom Pom ran her tongue up and down his shaft, then she licked his balls and put one in her mouth. Jr. got harder and harder as she did what she did. She noticed precum leaking from his head and remarked, "Boy, someone really needed this."

She ran her tongue up his shaft and swirled the precum with her tongue, causing Jr. to groan as he tugged at her head, "Goddamn, you're right. I really did need this."

She took his cock head in her mouth and Pom Pom started to fuck it with quick thrusts. Jr. actually felt a little bit of her saliva dripping on to him as she stroked it while he fucked her like an animal. More precum came out, drop after drop and she hungrily lapped it all. She let go after a little while and started to take every inch of his cock into her mouth. Jr. was breathless as he felt it hit her throat and cause her to gag a bit and come up for air, he said, "Fuck, girl. You love my cock, don't you?"

"Mhmm."

She moaned affirmatively and she went back to quickly stroking him and then put the cock back in her mouth and her saliva drenched his cock. He asked, "Want to be a good cock sucking slut?"

Pom Pom nodded and deepthroated him as he held her head down, making her struggle for air. After hearing her gag a few times, he let her loose as she came up with a huge smile on her face. The whole sex session drove her crazy and Pom Pom stroked it even harder and wrapped her lips around his cock. All Jr. could hear was her lips sliding up and down my cock and her spit slipping down his ball sack. He grabbed her head in place and fucked her mouth, the sound of his cock splashing in her mouth along with the sound of her gags filled the car. Jr. said, "Fuck, you're such a slut. Letting me use you like this."

She tapped on his thigh, signaling him to stop as she stopped to catch her breath, asking "Why can't I make you cum?"

"You want my cum so badly?"

"Yes..."

Jr. grabbed her head and pushed it down on his cock, he held her down for a few seconds as she gagged repeatedly while he fucked her mouth even more and he had her deepthroat him. Her spit was now overflowing and hearing his cock stir the insides of her mouth, hearing her beg for breath and seeing her eyes tear up drove Jr. over the edge as Pom Pom managed to say, "Cum for me, baby."

He felt his cum rising as he bobbed her head on his cock and he fucked her in unison, he deeply moaned, "FUCK!"

Jr. held her head down and multiple squirts of cum entered her mouth. She got up, gasping for breath, trying to keep his cum in her mouth, she swallowed the concoction of his saliva and cum. Pom Pom licked her lips for any cum that may have been drooled out as she cleaned her face of her spit and sweat. He found a napkin to clean his cock of her spit as he safely escorted her back to her quarters, she said, "Fuck, that was intense. I've never had a cock that thick fuck my mouth."

"That's an ego boost."

"I hope this isn't a one-off."

"It was the best head I've received. I'm down to do this again. Plus, this was not a one-off, we've done this before."

"Well, next time, you'll have more than my mouth."


	6. Chapter 6

Backstory 5

* * *

The next day, Jr. and Pom Pom woke up horny. They knew that when they were horny, common sense went out the window. Common sense belonged to the realm of the senseless, of business and the dull. Sensation was for explorers and daredevils, risk-takers for whom no risk is great enough to deter them. Jr. grabbed one of the Koopalings' magic wands and a Bullet Bill, then used the wand to shrink the Bullet Bill to the size of a dildo, intending to use it like one. Bullet Bill closed its eyes, not wanting anything to get in them.

The 3-inch girth of his makeshift dildo went back and forth as Pom Pom's was head hung back on her pillow, mouth open, being filled up from both ends with a cock and a Bullet Bill, imagining herself being filled with cream until she was overflowing. Her clit was twitching and pulsing against the tip of the Bullet Bill, sliding with little friction due to her juices making Pom Pom so slick. She moaned, imagining shackles holding her limbs down as Jr. busied himself with her quivering pussy as he used his cock to gag her with the length of it pressed against her tongue, slipping to the back of her throat. When he started sucking on her engorged nipples, she panted and arched her back, relishing the feeling of Jr. pleasuring her until he suddenly erupted jets of thick billowing cream, potent and rich and flowing onto and into Pom Pom.

Her stomach heaved and rolled in a delicious climax, her hips rocked back and forth. As the waves of her orgasm receded, Pom Pom continued stroking her clit, the last drabs of her imagination seeing Jr. continue his beloved assault, unfatigued and as passionate as ever, thrusting and plunging through their cream. Then, she slowed and stopped and lied there with her fingers resting against her vagina, absentmindedly parting and plucking her lips, her idea snowballing in her mind.

Whenever Pom Pom had an itch caused by Jr., her whole mind worked on scratching it. Such things became so tangible it was impossible to ignore them, her eyes became clouded and the itch itself hovered continually in front of Pom Pom, who always thought it must be like an animal gets when it's in heat. Sex became less of a desire and more of a total impulse, with mindless energy devoted to fulfilling it.

Pom Pom could already feel the blood diving down to her vagina and clitoris, making her tingle and eager. Jr. had the Bullet Bill dildo ready too. This was what they fantasized about and getting themselves aroused with, not foreplay or idle musings, but pushing and twisting the dildo into Pom Pom's tight little pussy until she felt the head pop into her.

She opened her mouth in a little o, a silent gasp of expected pleasure, she loved the feeling of tightness as her inner muscles reflexively clenched around the Bullet Bill's girth, and in turn her clit throbbed and ached, as yet untouched. Pom Pom wilfully pushed the pretend toy deeper inside herself, sinking three, four, five inches into her little vulva, with Jr. helping her.

Then, they slowly began to pull the toy out until she once again felt only the head inside herself. She wiggled the dildo from the base, side to side, then twisted it around before thrusting it back into her. Pom Pom started with her legs bent at the knees, feet pressed together, but she could clench her arsehole a lot tighter when her legs were laid flat together. Jr. spent some minutes pulling the dildo out and thrusting it back into her before touching a finger to her vagina and finding a suitably satisfying wetness. Of course they had already been mentally aroused, but being wet always made her so more receptive to physical sensation.

Pom Pom was too keen to cream herself up to keep fucking herself, so the dildo laid buried inside her, feeling firm and snug in her fleshy cavern, as she parted her thighs just a little, enough to have a bit of wiggle room as she parted her pussy lips and brought the tip to the dew-laced hole of my vagina. She squirmed it inside her, grasped the base of it again and pushed it into that sweet limit-spot of pain before drawing it out until only the head sat halfway between her pink folds and fresh air.

Her breath was already short and excited, she kept the dildo steady as Jr. moved back and forth, she grunted breathily and her hips jerked at the sensation. Her mind might've been prepared in anticipation, but her body couldn't have known what it would feel like. She felt pushed apart inside, expanded even. Jr. gave the dildo some more half-hearted thrusts before taking it out.

It was shiny where her pussy juices had run down onto it, he gave it a cursory wipe-down and tried again, she tensed and untensed her vaginal muscles as he moved it in and out against her inner flesh, like exploring alien hands deeply probing. She felt immediately tighter and moaned a long 'ooh' of delight, topped with a little giggle to herself, her legs twisting and toes curling in pleasure as she flexed my pussy muscles, the creamy fluid coming out of her was like the thick head of froth riding the crest of waves in a spewing sea and she wanted to be full of the soft thickness of it, arse and pussy.

Quickly, Jr. taped the Bullet Bill to a pointing stick he had, making it resemble a corn dog. He stuck it back in and out, faster this time. She was gasping little screams of pure delight as the hole was filled up and her teasing clit was dancing by itself too, throbbing back and forth, lust-driven blood pumping through her. Pom Pom let out a throaty howl and arched her back, eyes shut tight as she felt cum start to be forced out of her pussy, dripping over her hand. Almost manically, she grabbed that toy from Jr. and rammed it into her mouth, her head was thrown back and she gagged a little, but her cunt squirted another forceful gush of creamy cum before she swiftly pushed it back into my vagina, through the leaking substance, and kept the waves crashing into and against her.

The white liquids oozing out of her pinkness was turning the sheets beneath her into a soggy mess, and she howled like a wild woman as she suddenly came so many times that she lost count, her hips jerking and rutting uncontrollably. The cum even splattered over her belly and her breasts and her face, she groaned in the last throes of her orgasm with abandon.


	7. Chapter 7

Back in the present, everyone listening to her stories were getting sleepy, Bowser yawned, "Are you almost done?"

Pom Pom sighed, "This is the last one."

Final Backstory...

* * *

Jr. patted his Junior Clown Car, "Let's see what this puppy can really do."

The car had Pom Pom's arms stretched above her head. Her wrists were anchored to the wall by the boxing gloved fists that protruded from the machine and it secured her upright. The car even had two more arms with boxing gloves, so her ankles were also bound, same way as her wrists, with enough slack for her to shift but still be mostly rooted to that spot. Her shell was off too.

The car's mouth brought out a tongue that was used to lick Smash Bros. fighters, it was enveloping her cunt and made a suction-like motion that felt like a very slow, agonizing cunnilingus. Pom Pom grit her teeth against a moan, starting to struggle more, but the bobbing that caused only enhanced the torturous pleasure, and it wasn't too long before she started pumping his hips along with it rather than against it.

The hands continued to hold snug, and her aching pussy bobbed with the tongue. It was maddening, even causing her to shriek, Jr. went, "Now, now. That's no way to react to the pleasure I've given you."

Pom Pom was about to object with a retort, but just went back to trying to ease herself. Jr. said, "Those won't give honey, but by all means, continue if you like. It gets easier, don't worry."

"Sorry, it just hurts a little, can you at least make it go easy on me."

"Ok."

"I'd like to have a little hobby like this. I like to make machines, and I'd like to get people to submit. A few years ago, I realized I could combine the two. Turns out, it's a very lucrative business. I'm thinking about patenting a Clown Car that can be used BDSM situation, I'd like you to test this before I put it on the market."

"When that's done, you'll let me go?"

"Of course, Pom Pom. You know I love you."

"I love you too, but please be careful with this."

"No problem."

Pom Pom started theatrically thrashing in the bonds, the tongue on her cunt starting up its gentle licking. This time, the pace began to vary, speeding up every now and again, then slowing to a snail's pace, then stopping all together. She screamed and thrashed, trying to give into the pleasure while also resisting at the same time, throwing her head back. Pom Pom was determined to give Jr. the satisfaction, bit by bit. She even tried to shift on his feet to disrupt the movements of the device, but it was inescapable, however, and soon the only thing she could think of was the mounting pleasure. She moved his hips just a little with the device and was rewarded by a round of loud slobbering licks on her most private region, she moaned loudly, her head back against the cool stone wall as she caved into the device.

The Clown Car was merciless. There was no pattern as far as she could tell. The tip of the tongue seemed to have three rotating actions, sometimes moving clockwise, sometimes counterclockwise and sometimes curling up back and forth around her pussy as the machine sucked her. The tongue also seemed to have some sort of self-lubing ability, as the motions were never uncomfortable and because it was always wet since it was a tongue. Every twitch and movement caused the tongue to poke her cunt, which made her moan and struggle more. The pleasure was always present and always pleasant, but was keeping her right on the edge of release as she longed to bring her hands down to finish herself off with a few solid strokes. Part of her considered begging and pleading Jr. to help her out with her release, to let her finish, but she didn't want to interrupt the car.

Eventually, she felt her stomach tighten, release finally in her grasp, but all movement of the tongue stopped suddenly, and she screamed as the orgasm finally arrived, erupting like a volcano. When the orgasm ended, she went limp in her bounds, the hands on her wrists catching her before he the floor, and she was left suspended for a moment before gently laying her down on the floor, she weakly asked Jr., "Did it work?"

"It's a success! I'll be rich!"

"Well, I hope you'll give me a cut of profits."

"Yeah, maybe a 50/50 split."

Jr. lied down next to her and she said, "It really was nice of you to be there for me when I needed it."

"I'm just happy you're happy."

* * *

Pom Pom said, "That's it. No more stories."

Bowser asked, "Well, what was the meaning of the boring crap you spewed out of you mouth?"

"There's something I wanna tell Jr."


	8. Chapter 8

Pom Pom walked over to Junior and whispered something unintelligible in his ear and he nodded. She gave him a little cube shaped box, he bent down on one knee and asked Pom Pom, "Will you...marry me?"

She squealed excitedly, "Yes, I will!"

Peach and the others went, "Aw..."

Bowser muttered, "Is that even necessary? You two are my minions, you both basically live together under my roof. I feel like technically, you two are already married...in some ways at least, don't you think?"

Pom Pom said, "Nope. It needs to be official."

Jr. noticed Peach's posse walking away, confusing him and making him ask, "Aren't you guys gonna fight us all?"

Peach decided, "I think maybe a fight now wouldn't be the best time. Congratulations on your upcoming marriage. If only Bowser didn't...never mind. Goodbye."

Luigi said, "If you'd like, we'll give you gifts."

Pom Pom answered, "We'd love that."

Daisy said, "Come on, everyone. Let's go home and maybe help Peach track Mario down so they can sort things out and make amends."

Bowser grumbled, "No fight, huh? I'm going back to bed."

As Bowser went back to sleep, the Koopalings congratulated them and even offered to arrange their wedding.

* * *

The next day, the wedding between Pom Pom and Bowser Jr. was about to begin. The guests began arriving at 2:30 PM to be greeted by Larry, who prepared the refreshments for after the wedding. Guests consisted of Goombas, Paragoombas, Koopa Troopas, Paratroopas, Dry Bones, Shy Guys, Biddybuds, Lakitus and Piranha Plants. Ludwig had even helped Bowser Jr. put together a child size version of his dad's tuxedo.

Jr. watched as they arrived, noticing how quickly 3 PM came and the attendees quieted down as Wendy put on some suitable music. Bowser Jr. and Morton stood together at the front, backs to the congregation, while Ludwig stood facing everyone. Pom Pom stayed upstairs for a few minutes, the tradition of the bride always arriving late being a hard one to break, far harder than the bride wearing a gown.

She had decided that she could find her own way to the front without the need of someone to give her away. Pom Pom walked downstairs, stopping at the back of the assembly so Iggy could put the bridal march on. Once it began, Pom Pom walked slowly and sedately down the aisle with Roy taking photos from the front.

As Pom Pom began walking, she kept a fixed smile on her face as she slowly approached her beloved Junior. Wendy seemed to be most overjoyed now that she would have a sister in law.

After the vows, they each slid a ring onto the other's finger and then Ludwig asked, "Bowser Jr., do you take Pom Pom to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Pom Pom, do you take Bowser Jr. to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

Ludwig concluded, "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the-"

Pom Pom kissed her new husband before he could finish, even though traditionally once again, it was the husband who is instructed to kiss the bride. They kissed, full frontal contact, for several minutes. By the end of this kiss, they were instructed to turn around and face the congregation. Everyone clapped.


	9. Chapter 9

For their honeymoon, the Koopalings offered to provide hotel services. They made breakfast for Jr. and Pom Pom, which consisted of high quality steak and eggs. After that, the couple noticed the Koopalings turned Jr.'s room into a hotel suite, complete with TV, larger beds, chairs, a table and a phone to call the Koopalings for any additional services. Jr. took off his shell as Pom Pom did too and way he rammed two fingers into his wife instantly made her cum around them, he seemed to know the way to get her to cum fastest.

Pom Pom was so glad when he pulled those fingers out of her and let her lick them, before kissing her to taste her juices on her own lips, he knew how she loved the taste, but that wasn't what she was happy about, because now she got to show Jr. the pleasure that had been slowly building up in her all week...

She had always loved that surprised look Jr. got when Pom Pom leaned her head toward his groin to get down on her knees in front of him, he knew exactly what she was doing now. Pom Pom kissed his thigh as she leaned between his legs, making his cock as she led a trail of kisses up his leg, sending sparks from his nerve endings straight into his hot, hard cock, making it throb even more. Jr. didn't think it could get any hotter until she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock letting the heat of her mouth sink in.

Then, Pom Pom had a better idea, she sat in a chair nearby and spread her legs as he got down on one knee and got a good look at the 'V' of her legs, he decided to give her a little taste of her own medicine and spread his hot tongue along her slit, which was already soaked. He trailed hot kisses from her pussy before nipping and biting his way down Pom Pom's leg, causing occasional grinding of her hips into his and a brush of her hand across his crotch.

After a while, she sucked his cock, but before he could explode in her mouth, Jr. threw her down on the bed and lied next to her, then just shoved his thick cock into her and they screamed each other's names, he was filling her up so well that she thought she was about to die of happiness, but then he started to fuck in and out of her and instantly there was such extreme pleasure that she kept cumming around his cock until finally, he came with Pom Pom.

It was so intense, hot and absolutely primal that each of them blacked out for almost an hour afterwards. When they woke up, they were feeling sticky and knotted up, so they decided to take a shower. He got in first and just stood in the stream with his arms in front of him on the wall. She slid in silently behind him with soap in her hands and started running it along his chest, her breasts were pressed against his back as her teeth lightly nipped him and her nails made score marks down his chest, but when he turned around to claim her, she held up her hands, making him just stand there again, surprised as she knelt down, her hands still cleaning his torso, and took his cock into her mouth very slowly.

They got each other nice and hard again before Pom Pom turned him around and made him rinse off his front as she stood up, pressing her chest against his back, where he could feel his cold and tight nipples running along his skin. Then, she reached around and started to jerk Jr. off while still standing behind him, but at that point, he was just too turned on and he whipped around and pinned her against the bathtub wall, one of his hands was holding her left leg up, and the other wrapped around her waist as he knelt in front of her and let the hot water run down her body, trickling down her pussy, running along the slit and making her clit burn for him before lightly flicking out his tongue and running it all the way from bottom to top of her slit.

She cried out as he flicked her clit once more before sucking it into his mouth and making her cum for him there in the shower. Pom Pom thought that was the best orgasm she ever had.

At Boom Boom's grave, Pom Pom had a bit of guilt for what she was doing to Boom Boom, but she knew he wouldn't want her to mourn, he'd would have wanted to her to move on and be happy again. Jr. consoled her, "I'm sure he'd be ok."

"Yeah, I just hope he's happy in heaven."

She hugged him, he said, "Just like I hope we'll be happy together."

THE END


End file.
